Twilight of the Wizards
by Autumn Linger
Summary: Harry Potter was the most popular wizard at Hogworts that is until newbies Edward and Bella show up and take the fame of "The Boy Who Lived". Set during the Order of the Phoenix. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Chapter One**

The Forbidden Forest glowed with too many shades of gray and green. Leaves rustled then died, and the sounds of the dwelling creatures lived on. The floor was black and could not be seen; the faint yellow glow from his lamp radiated weakly against the twilight. There were no stars out and high canopies concealed the sky, the sign of freedom amongst the thick, dark, deadly jungle which now Harry was captured inside. Harry drew a shallow breath and whispered loudly, "Malfoy," There was no response.

He spoke, daringly against the ominous silence in which they were prisoners to. "Malfoy?"

Harry gathered his courage and turned around to see his enemy's silver crown laminate next to Harry's lantern that was slowly dimming.

"I'm here, fool," he snickered, his voice audible and defiant. He closed his mouth and looked fearful of the consequence of his comment.

Relieved, Harry took a step further. Abruptly, he stopped.

"Where's the dog?"

Malfoy shrugged his slender shoulders with disinterest, although Harry detected panic in his voice when he replied, "Who cares? It's a disgusting beast that's as filthy as your friend,"

Angrily, Harry swung the lantern towards Malfoy's face again. "Are you so low that you'll try to insult someone while you're being punished?" he teased.

His pale face turned the slightest pink as his lips curled, about to say something truly malicious, when a twig snapped almost five feet away from the frightened boys. Malfoy jumped and whimpered and Harry turned to face the source of the noise. A trunk creaked, as though being burdened with the weight of something gigantic.

"Giants," Harry whispered quietly.

Malfoy jested, "I swear, my father will hear about this, and then that ogre'll see what'll happen to him".

Harry hissed, "And have you considered that maybe you won't get out to cry to your father?"

In reply, Malfoy chewed his colorless lips.

The two of them stood there, their lanterns fading, but no more noise escaped the forest.

"I think it's gone," suggested Harry.

Straightening his cloak, Malfoy smirked and opened his thin mouth once more to say what he had intended, "I found where Granger could be finally accepted in the wizarding world; here, among the repulsive creatures,"

A well aimed punch from Harry caused Malfoy to stagger back in pain. His mouth dribbled with blood and Harry felt better; he had somehow let out some of his fear when punching Malfoy.

"You dirty, insolent idiot! Look what you've done; I swear, your precious Dumbledore won't protect you this time,"

He moaned again when Harry kicked his legs. Satisfied that he would shut up for a while, he continued to make his journey through the forest. Obediently, Malfoy followed, not particularly wanting another kick.

After an hour or so of trudging through the undergrowth and Malfoy's complaining of some filth animal brushing against his leg and cursing at every other vine, Harry noticed that the trees were less huddled together and splotches of sky could be seen.

"We're near the school grounds," he informed Malfoy, who was now tip toeing with caution over leaves and twisted roots that were now visible.

"Good, at least I'll be over with this madness,"

A dancing light came from beyond a dense thicket, and Harry took longer strides towards it. As soon as he stepped through, he saw a dying clearing and the white coat of a dead unicorn, its silvery blood gleaming against the dark ground.

Malfoy lingered behind the thicket, unable too see anything that Harry was grieving over. He was too much of a coward to go in first along with Harry. Malfoy was armed to run at any moment's time if Harry were to shriek.

Harry knelt and felt a pang of loss over the magical creature. Its soft brown eyes had ceased glittering as it was described by text books.

Standing upright once more he silently muttered a curse to whoever had done this and began to step over the thicket when he heard a thick, heavy slurping over where the unicorn's body was. Slowly, he turned around and saw a human figure bent over the horse. Petrified, Harry watched as its face met his. Bronze hair shimmered in the moonlight and gold eyes emotionlessly stared back at Harry's own brilliant green. The creature's milky white face cocked to one side and watched Harry with curiosity. Harry stared back with amazement. Suddenly, the body jerked without control and Harry leapt over the thicket and an impatient Malfoy chased after him.

**Chapter Two**

The atmosphere in the Great Hall was heavy with sadness and regret. Boys wished they'd known him better and girls from all houses wished that they had the guts before to ask Cedric out and the nerve to do more than smile and wave.

Harry, especially felt pained by his death. It was in his grasp to save him. He shrugged it off and filled his mouth with more roast and mashed potatoes. The only one in the room who wasn't clouded by loss was Ron, who was obviously enjoying himself with the new culinary delights. Warm gravy dripped from his chin and his plate was smeared with all sorts of colors and sauces from various dishes.

"Ai, Harry," Ron gulped noisily, "guess what George and Fred did while you and Malfoy were out with Hagrid,"

"Really, what?" he asked sarcastically.

Ron stuffed another of the heavenly corn muffins into his mouth. "They made fun of you guys. George went and gave an announcement in the Gryffindor dorm and puffed out his chest and said that you and Malfoy were serving duty and that we should all take example-"

"You know what Ron, I'm sure it's hilarious, but I've"

"No, you're not cutting me off again, it's sickening and degrading."

"You wonder," Harry murmured.

"Okay, continue," Harry waved.

He smiled and immediately cooled down, "From you and to never ever make any loud involuntary noises because it troubles Snape's delicate mind,"

Harry chuckled politely and Ron, seeing that Harry was pleased, let a hardy laugh that made Hermione lift her hand as to not see the assortment of his course in his mouth.

"It really isn't proper to do that," Luna's airy voice rang from behind.

Ron turned to face her, his pasty face redder than his fiery hair.

"Hermione, putting your left hand to somebody's face is pretty mean and harsh,"

"Okay then, I'll use my right," she replied, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Luna's platinum blonde hair bounced as she skipped back to the table to sit with Ginny; Dumbledore was facing the school on his podium, the golden owl glittering grandly, his crimson robes flowing lavishly.

Harry looked at Dumbledore squarely in the face, waiting for their eyes to meet as always, for Harry to be directly spoken to. However, Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes wavered to the other side of the room. Harry desperately kept his gaze.

_ Why won't he look at me? _He thought.

Harry found a part of him that was so weak that it engulfed every part of his being; he was no longer the boy who lived, the one who had defeated and defied Voldemort.

_ Look at me, look at me, look at me!_ He screamed inside of himself.

His hands began to shake as he explored the depths of his control to lash out and destroy the tables in a rage. Beads of sweat began to trickle down his forehead, one tracing the outline of his scar. His soul felt as though it was being gnawed at. Evergreen eyes followed Dumbledore's direction of attention and Harry rested his eyes upon on his most hated enemy; an impossibly handsome seventeen year old Hufflepuff with eyes the color of liquid gold.

Harry thought ill of him even more and his rage and jealously built higher like a wall of deep endowed hatred when he saw the glorious boy look about casually as though he were not being given what was rightfully Harry's.

Harry's hands began to twitch, his tongue dry, his magic being summoned inside of him like there was a magnetic field revolving inside of him.

Gold flames licked and lit the air, circling above the student's heads. The pure energy was scalding the air, students, including teachers were screaming in fright and surprise as this powerful beam exploded from Harry. What was coming from him, which was usually mistaken as the dedication of his parents, was actually the love of self.

Snape remained in his seat and observed the amber eyed Huffle Puff look indifferent in the chaotic scene. He snorted loudly and thought with the smallest frown, _The Boy Who Lived_, _indeed_. He pressed the silver goblet to his lips and drank unhappily.

**Chapter Three**

Professors and staff soon ushered him into the hospital wing with another twenty or so kids. He felt particularly better as the teachers tended and directed most of there time patting him and asking if he was alright. After his dismissal, he was still seething but not as much. Convinced that Dumbledore had not indeed been ignoring him but had actually another bit of information that was devastating about his parents. At the moment, though, he was less concerned with what he had discovered.

Taking familiar confident steps to the statue he knew that his only friend in the world who understood the utter importance of Harry Potter would soon welcome him back as a god and most certainly praise his performance.

"Blood pops," he chanted.

The statue did not swivel, nor did it move.

"Acid pops," he said, convinced that he made a mistake and that Dumbledore had not changed the password without informing him.

The Griffon remained still.

Harry resumed reciting every candy he knew of until he had started considering soups, "Cream o'corn-"

Professor McGonnal had been ambling down the corridor too and was very surprised to see Harry there. Harry smiled sheepishly, and Professor led him up the stairs to his office. As she left Professor McGonnal rolled her eyes.

Harry began to take the steps slowly and carefully, basking in the fact that he was indeed coming here out of leisure, not some pathetic student scrambling there way to send a message. As he neared the archway, he balked. He couldn't swallow and a thick, dense lump formed in his throat. There was the incredibly beautiful Hufflepuff sitting in the proud black leather chair that Harry had accustomed to. His mind processed the information as well as he could; _Enemy_. _Dumbledore's office. My chair_.

The boy looked up and then held Harry there as though he were being searched with the flawless eyes. Then, the boy looked down again.

Fuming, Harry peered across the room and his heart lightened when he saw the elderly man appear from behind a corner, looking confused himself to why Harry was there.

Planning to exploit his important and unprofessional relationship with Dumbledore to the boy, he said, "Dumbledore, may we speak in private?"

Dumbledore cocked one bushy white eyebrow and replied, "I'm sure Edward here won't mind,"

Harry's heart quickened. _He __won't mind_?

"Ahhh let me introduce you to Edward Cullen, a remarkably magnificent boy that's in Hufflepuff," Dumbledore said proudly.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, proving to Dumbledore that he was a gentleman too.

Edward Cullen looked up and said coolly, "As to you," His voice was so remarkably musical and smooth. A deaf person would be lost in it.

Harry, still standing in the doorway, looked embarrassed. He smiled and felt very stupid, and no person in the world could make Harry Potter feel stupid without regretting it. Edward's full pink lips curved in pleasure. But he could.

**Chapter Four**

Ron, Harry, Hermione and the Gryffindor house were chatting in the courtyard freely. He sat with one leg swung over the brick wall and was nibbling on an apple streusel muffin. He rolled his head and noticed with surprise the Edward kid. He was watching Ron with utter disgust as he shoved doughnuts and pumpkin pasties into the bottom less pit that was his best friend. His eyes narrowed as Ron grabbed his bag and pulled out an apple. Edward winced and looked away.

Then, he looked back and instantly bent over the bench that he was sitting on and didn't rise back to his position. Curious, Harry looked to his side to see Ron for himself. He shielded his eyes from Ron's snacking.

When Edward raised his gorgeous face again, he was now huddled with giddy girls. Ginny approached him and said, "You have really pretty eyes,"

Edward smiled and replied in his soft seductive tone, "Thank you," She swooned along with another fifty girls.

Harry had never had that kind of attention before. _Probably because I never tried_.

He stood atop the wall and ran his head through his hair, attempting to create a messy look. He licked his lips and glowered at the floor. _Irresistible_.

Then, a gasp that escaped the lips of fifty giggling girls as a tall, thin, lividly pale girl with dark brown hair that shone red in the sunlight stepped through the crowd and snuggled next to Edward, wrapped around his arm. Her actions shouted "Mine".

He heard some curse words being murmured, and more than one girl burst into tears as the couple cuddled affectionately together.

The rest of the week was filled with tears and flirting. Harry noticed groups of girls glare at Bella from days on ends. From the looks of it, she was about to crack.

At the end of a hard day and secretly consulting himself that Snape was the idiot and he had not been mistaken with the potion although it was several shades too dark, but that he had created a special, more powerful potion that would be sold for millions if he had bothered. He entered the Gryffindor room. He was surprised to see Cho-Chang there being comforted by girls from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

She sobbed loudly as the girls sympathized, "What does that buck toothed girl have that I don't?"

Hermione cried out, "I've been rejected before but it hasn't ever hurt this way!"

In denial, Ginny said, "She's a dork and probably has a love potion on him,''

"He smells, so, beautiful, and so perfect!" and with that the girls began to sob loudly altogether. The rest of the boys stood awkwardly as people that weren't even in there same house invaded their dorm.

Harry rolled his eyes and blew his charcoal hair from his face and grabbed Ron, who was consequently wrapping his tongue along an enormous rainbow lollipop. It was until then did Ron notice the foreigners in the room, "Wow. Did a season of Glee end or what?"

"Yes, Ron," Harry remarked sarcastically.

"Nooooooooo!" he cried in pain.

Harry dragged Ron up the spiraling stairs and pushed him onto his bed, "I didn't know that you felt this way,"

Harry hit him with a pillow, and Ron whimpered as the lamp clicked off and was lost in the dark on Harry's bed which didn't have his storage of goodies under the pillow. Angrily, Harry willed himself to sleep. He dreamt of being beautiful.

**Chapter Five**

Harry awoke the next day to a sky smothered in gray clouds. Ron was drooling a river onto his mattress. He smacked the back of his head and felt better to see that his carrot headed friend did not stir.

"Not even my own dear friend can witness my lesser moments, for I am Harry Potter,"

His journey down to the Great Hall ended when a pile of teenage girls with puffy eyelids sprawled the floor. He carefully tiptoed through the maze of females. Few yelped when he stepped on their hair and when he dug his heels into their fingers. Finally reaching the door, Hermione appeared behind him. Her bushy hair that would have been prized by Albert Einstein for its static properties was now glossy and straightened. Her face was now defined by earthy makeup and black eyeliner circled her eyes. Her cheeks were graced with blush and pounds of foundation. _Disgusting_.

Other girls stretched and leapt to their feet, lipstick and mascara blotting out their faces. Just then, Ron entered and stopped to take in the scenery. His eyes goggled at Hermione and he blurted, "Your eye shadow look like cinnamon toast!"

She shook her head and out bounced a wave of giggling girls. "Wow. I didn't know we had that many blondes in our year," Ron commented.

Harry's eyes began to water and he sat down on the couch. 'Did you put your face to the pillow? Sorry, I had a few onions there,"

Harry waved away Ron, "You can't see me in this state, leave Ron, do not let your hero be seen in this way,"

"It's okay, everybody cries. You're just a normal person like everybody, its okay Harry,"

As soon as those words reached Harry's ears, he was filled with rage, "I am not like everybody else Ron, I am Harry Potter!" he yelled.

Harry stormed out of the dorm and bounced from class to class until he reached Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He entered the room with a frown plastered onto his face. He slumped into his chair and examined the book that read "Beginner's Defense against the Arts". There were young children playing with each other on the cover. _Repulsive_.

"Today class," Umbridge's voice rang like a broken bell, and Harry's eyes were choking from the pink that was from her head to her toes, "we'll be learning to defend ourselves from werewolves, page 141,"

Across the room, Edward hissed with contempt. Umbridge swerved to meet the disobedient child until she caught sight of the flawless student. Suddenly, Umbridge sat up higher and smoothed her hair. She adjusted the flopping pink feather that was extruding from her hat. She smiled and began to walk towards the back of the class, where a snickering Edward sat. She lingered along his desk and ran her fingers across the smooth wood. He jumped up when her hands brushed his own.

"Oh, are you okay, Edward?" she asked.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and gave her a long look of maliciousness. Umbridge stared back. Hermione smacked her strawberry lips across the room and challenged them both with her eyes. Cho-Chang stood up and announced that she was leaving to the bathroom. The Professor did not respond and she headed toward the door, where the students and the teacher were still continuing to dare one another. As Cho-Chang glided across the room, her raven black hair bouncing, she smiled and winked at Edward. He winked back.

Umbrudge's chubby hand waved and the class was dismissed, the tension remaining in the room. All of the fifth year girls gave hard looks at one another, and the teacher wet her lips. Edward gathered his books and chased after Bella, who was hunched over her books and thrusting herself into any direction that held jealous girls. "Can't wait till's next class" Harry whistled.


End file.
